


Howell Strange !? Season One:

by Jay3K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay3K/pseuds/Jay3K
Summary: A paranormal, action/adventure, romantic dramedy.





	Howell Strange !? Season One:

Coming October 1st 2018. Hopefully this won't suck.


End file.
